Revelation: Dreamers
by LadyLuckXOXO
Summary: the fate of all the worlds rests in one girls hands.The Savior has been born, and does not know it. please read and review. thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**I totally gave up on my other story. This one is mostly written by Midnight Sun but I really liked it. **

**So she let me edit and post. **

**A lot of this stuff is based off the movie Legion. (Which I do not own and neither does midnight Sun.)**

**I do not own Naruto. So don't sue. Please review. I don't know about you guys but this story is totally awesome. Review thank you**

As a cry echoed down the long corridor King Fugaku Vynice Uchiha the II knew he was in trouble.

He had always been a level headed man, that was something that ran in the family. That's why his family had been ruling for so long; but in a situation like this. Who was not going to be nervous, the world was now resting in the hands of an infant female, who was to mate his arrogant son no less. His arrogant son, who was currently pacing the room at this very moment.

He sighted and rubbed his temples once he was finished he as looking at his hands, calloused. From many years of hard work of on and off the field.

He had sired two children, taken a lovely wife, and built a kingdom.

But nothing in his long stomach churning career had prepared him for this.

Who knew the demon world was coming to this, to lay the hands of the world in the hands of a mere infant child.

More tortured screams' echoed down the hall. Everyone winced besides his wife whom had a knowing expression on her face. Like she had been there, done that.

Which she had.

Suddenly he felt very sad for that poor baby.

A couple more stretches of stressed silence swiped through the room and then the physician entered the room. His hands drenched in blood a drained expression dawned his thin pale face.

"It is done. The child has been born, without any complications. You may see them now." He said his whole body slumped up against the door frame.

Everyone rushed out of the room his wife stopped by the door and held out her hand like she wanted him to grab on. Which he did.

They made their way down the hall way he looked at Sasuke his son who was to mate the poor female.

He motioned with his head for his son to enter first.

The red haired woman was on the mattress her hair stuck to her forehead from sweat.

A peaceful smile slapped on her pink lips.

A wailing baby in her arms.

The room was silent. Sasuke stepped up the woman. And held his arms out like he wanted to hold the baby she held up the screaming infant willingly and Sasuke reached for her cradling the baby in between his muscled arm and his shoulder.

"Her name is Sakura." The woman said.

"Sakura.. " Sasuke breathed staring directly into the babies emerald eyes.

_**Chapter one- Normal is actually not normal at all. ~ Cydnee Coleman **_

"SAKURA JANE HARUNO!"

I hated my name. It was ugly.

Just like my stupid orange room. Just like my retarded pit bull. Just like my mom's mean Chihuahua. Just like my big eyed rabbit. Just like me.

I wish I were abnormal. I wish there were something cool about me. About my family, I wish to be different but not like my mom. That would be too weird.

I hate my school uniform.

It makes me look like a cheap prostitute.

Like a little innocent school girl. Not like I was not or something. I was an innocent school girl.

That didn't mean I wanted to be one.

I hated everything besides my friends and my pour cat. My pour sleepless cat.

I really hated getting up in the morning and having to pay attention to my Chemistry teacher yap.

I really hated that one.

But most of all. I hate breakfast. I really hate Oatmeal.

I don't understand why my mom insists I choke the shit down every morning seven days a week. The sad thing about that is: She does not even like it.

I wish my mom was not a doctor.

I wish she would stop worrying about me and start worrying about how bad her boyfriends are. And see that they are all creeps.

I wish my mom would stop forcing me to play instruments and stop forcing me to join the chorus class because 'I have the voice of an angel.'

Sarcastic quotation after sarcastic quotation.

So here I am staring into lifeless oatmeal.

While my mom freaks out about a bruise forming on my arm from bumping into the door frame. I have sensitive skin.

She still freaks out when I get unexplainable bruises. She insists someone is beating me up at school. But I could promise anyone it was not that.

I wish.

I just really wish I was abnormal. I wish I were different. I wish I were

A savior.


	2. Chapter 2: Busses and mild panic

**Oh my goodness I did not know that we would get so many reviews first post. Well I guarentee this one will be longer. Im sorry the last one was so short. she might seem a little like.. Dead but she gets better as it goes along. Please try to include midnight Sun in your reviews she is so proud of all of this, And personally I would hate for her to have to stop writing this awesomeness. **

**I do not own Naruto. neither does she. **

**please review. Thanks so much. **

**Chapter 2: Busses and mild panic. **

* * *

Did I ever mention that I hate busses. Big loud ones that have loud noisy people on them. And expecially the ones that you have to stand up on.

Yeah I really hate bus 27.

That's the bus I ride to school from my mom's out of town home. I really freakin' hate it.

There is always loud people on it. There is always this old lady that creeps me out. She smiles and waves at me and most of all I hate the back of bus 27 its really dark, you never see what's back there and it makes me paranoid as hell to have to be on this bus with that same dark corner.

I love it when out big glass school comes into view. Thats my favorite part of the bus ride.

I got off at my stop and walked up the pathway to the large school, my school always reminded me of a hospital. I dont know why it just did.

I had ten minuets to get to my locker and then toget to Chemistry. But I was in no rush, I would rather be late in Chemistry and ruin my '4.0' then to sit in that class all damn day.

I adjusted my Violin on my back and continued to walk forward and entered the looming building. I went to my locker, locker number 897.

After dumping my shit I walked down to my class and entered right as started his 'I am a modern Alchemist' speech. I swear the man was possesed with a demon or something. He was so creepy.

I was not having a good morning at all. And appearently my friend Dana noticed.

she looked at me and mouthed : Not having a good day?

I simply shook my head and dropped my head onto the table.

"Miss. Haruno! Since you are paying so much attention to class would you mind repeting what I just said" said. God he was such a dick.

The class was in stunned silence, I looked up I wonder what he did that made them that way.

And then I realized I had said that out loud. I had totaly just said "you are such a dick." to my chemistry teacher.

He turned red, red to blue and blue to purple and then yelled in a strong voice. "GO TO THE OFFICE !" Then he stormed behind his desk to warn the office I was on my way. I got up scooted my chair in and went to the door, but before I left I looked at him and said.

"Yeah, you really are a dick."

And then walked out.

My brain was angrily like it was mad at me for being mean to .

Principle Marrow was staring at me through her thick red reading glasses, her forehead creased in worry. she folded her hands and leaned forward, a frown of concern marring her pretty oval face.

"What's been going on with you latley Sakura? you are one of the smartest kids here at 's why the change? Is it something at home?" She asked.

What was going on with me latley? I've just been being a bitch to everyone. It started last week, something just changed I glanced up and turned my head to look out the window and almost jumped in surprise.

It was storming outside. lightnigning was striking and thunder was rollling, But how could that be. It was sunny this morning.

I sighed and mumbled what my mom always said. "It's just a faze" She gave me an increadous look "you know this is not just a faze, we will talk about this later, anyway I have to put you in detention"

The bus ride home was no better a storm still pounding away outside.

Aggervation still leaking from every pour in my body. And mosst of all I felt sick to my stomache. I served detention with . She was a nice old lady.

After about an hour of detention my stomach started to pound. It felt like my entestins were twisting away inside of me.

When I got home, I crawled up the 44 steps to my house and entered throught the front I was clutching my stomache in agony. pure agony.

My mom bounced down the stairs, when she sall me curled up by the door with a look of extrodinary pain on my face she rushed over and placed a hand on my forehead.

"My god honey your burning up, come lay on the couch!" She helped me up and laid me by the couch and she put a small trashcan by my head just in time I leaned over and retched since I had only eaten oatmeal that emptied and then retched dry heaves began.

"oh god, how long has your stomach hurt?" She asked taking my tempture after I finaly finished the whole dry heave routine.

"Since 1:30" I told her, my voice sounded unused. Like I had just woken up.

My mom gave me some medicine and flipped on the tv. about thirty minuets later I was asleep.

When I woke, it was dark. the moon was shinning through my bed room windows; the black silk curtains drawn open to let the moonlight slip in.

I stared up at the ceiling. I wondered breifly how I got up here but my thought prosses was cut off when I heard a russle. Like someone was shifting that had a wind-breaker on.

I looked to my right off the side of my bed from were I lay sprawled out in uncordinated directions and sall piercing red eyes in the darkness.

__________________

Sasuke Gabriel Uchiha was relieved when he got a frantic call from Marissa, the mother of his mate that his mate was ill and she was resting with an extrodinarly high fever he rushed over and made it as soon as he could get there, he was relieved when he got there to find that her fever had gone down some and she was now sleeping peacfuly her bed.

God did she look beautiful, he remebered when she was just a baby. Just a little innocent little girl, she had grown to the woman he knew she would be in no time at all.

He looked to her again. Only to find that not only was she awake but she was staring right back at him.


End file.
